


Meet me Behind the Waterfall

by johntenny96



Series: The Land of Simua, A NCT fantasy series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Castle life, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Fae and Elven magic, Jaemin and Jeno both love to read, M/M, Magic, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Merpeople, NCT 2018, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Nymphs & Dryads, OT21 (NCT), Pre-Poly, Witchcraft, crackheads, dramatic Jaemin, honestly really innocent but Hyuck swears a bit, johnten, lots of gay, merfolk, military captain! Xiao Jun, more characters to come! - Freeform, more ships too!, nct 127, norenmin, nymph! Jeno, prince! Jaemin, pure fluff and drama, sassy hyuck, this is trash have fun, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntenny96/pseuds/johntenny96
Summary: The Na Court of the Simua kingdom was constantly under attack. In a kingdom so greatly divided the chances of a peaceful existence were slim for anyone. Let alone the royal family of Elves. Na Jaemin high Prince was in the most danger. As heir to an unstable throne his family had him under constant supervision. Jaemin was under attack from every direction, even within the castle walls.Or: Na Jaemin is the high prince of the Elven court. His life will become more complicated with the addition of a beautiful nymph named Jeno.





	1. The Kingdom and It's Prince

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hey! this is my first fic and so im a bit nervous. About two hours ago I was on possessed by this concept and started writing. I know where this fic is going but I'm still looking for suggestions and critiques. Please let me know if you have any questions about this universe because I kinda half assed it... If there's a mythical creature or NCT member that you want me to include let me know!

The Na Court of the Simua kingdom was constantly under attack. In a kingdom so greatly divided the chances of a peaceful existence were slim for anyone. Let alone the royal family of Elves. Na Jaemin high Prince was in the most danger. As heir to an unstable throne his family had him under constant supervision. Jaemin was under attack from every direction, even within the castle walls. 

The Simua Kingdom is divided into five major provinces. The Na family reside in the rocky province of Molton. Covered mostly by mountains Molton get its name from the numerous volcanoes that continue to cover the ground in volcanic rock. The Elves have engineered many impressive items from this type of stone. Most of their buildings and weapons are made using this material, making it a trademark of the Elven people. 

The other four provinces are likewise defined by their geographic conditions. Trilon is the province of the Merpeople. Covered in both freshwater and saltwater lakes and streams Trilon is an ecological wonder. In the ever divided Simua Kingdom Trilon has its own civil disputes. Mostly between the Fresh and Saltwater Merfolk. Although similar in many ways the two types of merpeople disagree on a few very important matters. Whether or not it’s okay to expand to the surface is one of them. The merfolk are just as if not more intelligent than their Elven companions and have for years had the technology to live above the water's surface. The Freshwaters believe it’s okay to do this while the Saltwaters believe it takes away part of their identity and refuse. Therefore the Salt Waters have no representative in Molton to express their desires for the Kingdom. This is one of the many reasons for contention in Simua, but more on that later. 

The last three provinces are more similar to each other than the first two. All three are covered in dense forests with abundant wildlife of all kinds. In the Oak forests lives the Nymphs, a beautiful and diverse species. In fact the Merpeople are a type of nymph, they differ from the rest mainly in their lack of magic powers and societal habits. The Nymphs of the Oak forest live in what could be described as intricate tree forts. With bridges swinging from home to home, porches, shops, and all assortments of buildings all suspended in the trees. The Oak Nymphs like to live simply and busy themselves with caring for the other life of the forest. Where the Water Nymphs (or Merpeople) prioritize intelligence, the Oak Nymphs prioritize kindness. Their section of the Kingdom is known simply as the Great Oakland. 

The two other forested provinces are Elmgren and Whelien. In these two there is no dominant species that rules over the others. It’s filled with all the magical and non magical beasts of the kingdom. The citizens of Elmgren keep to themselves in small isolated communities. In Whelien creatures congregate in much larger cities and different factions compete for control. Whelien is always the most troublesome province for the Na Family to govern, the others being quite tame in comparison. 

Na Jaemin sure had a lot of people to take care of. At age 18 he was beginning to realize the huge responsibility he must take, and had begun to… freak out a little bit. 

“UhuhRRAHh!!” Jaemin screamed, “You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

“Now Jaemin, is that really how a young Prince behaves?” his mother scolded  
The Queen was an unbelievably kind woman, although not perfect she greatly cared for her family and her kingdom. 

“You just don’t get it mom! I can’t go to another one of those stupid meetings with the Freshwaters. It’s always the same complaints with the same answers!” 

“Well maybe this time you can speak up and offer a new solution?” the Queen proposed to her son with a smile. Although exceptionally bright the Prince took no joy in keeping the peace. His younger brother Chenle was much better at it anyway. 

“Mom I can’t, I really really can’t. It’s so frustrating the way they just shoot down everything I say, it’s like they don’t respect me at all!”

“You know how the Merpeople are Jaemin. Until you prove yourself they won’t answer to you. Trust has to be earned, and that’s true for everyone not just the Merfolk. You’ll gain their respect I’m sure of it sweetheart. In the meantime how about you go fetch Chenle for lunch?” 

The usual routine of Jaemin and Chenle consisted of schooling and the duties their parents had assigned to help them prepare for leadership. Both Jaemin and Chenle would serve important roles in the Kingdom once their parents passed. So to prepare the boys were subject to constant on the job learning experiences on top of their regular schoolwork. Being a prince wasn’t easy if you asked Jaemin. He always had to be on his best behavior. He was always being guarded or watched. His life consisted of strict schedules that drove him crazy. Then there was the subject of his age, 18 is typically the year Elves begin to look for a romantic partner. Elves mate for life, once you’ve chosen you cannot unchoose. There is no divorce in the Elf world, especially in the royal family. Knowing this, Jaemin knew he had to choose carefully. His parents of course wanted him to marry someone from another influential Elven family to strengthen their hold on Molton. However as young and naive as Jaemin was he knew one thing for sure. Love can’t be forced and if he were to pick whomever his parents dropped on his doorstep he may be very unhappy. 

All this lingered in the back of Na Jaemins mind as he set out to do his daily tasks. To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement. Chenle had begun to notice the bags under Jaemin’s eyes and how he would lay in bed with almost no sign of life on his face. Awake yet somehow asleep on the inside. 

“Jisung, I’m starting to worry about Jaeminnie.”  
“Oh?” Jisung, Chenle’s royal servant looked up from his desk. 

“He seems stressed, like… extra stressed. And tired, so so tired. The other day he almost fell asleep standing up while listening to counselor Yuta babble about god knows what.” Chenle slumped against a plush sofa near Jisungs desk and rested his chin on his hands. 

“Well you know it’s not easy being the high prince. I wouldn’t worry too much if I were you Chenle he can handle it.” 

“No but Jisung he seems sad! Stressed out is the usual but he almost seems sad lately, like there’s some dark force pulling at his insides.”

“Very poetic my Prince” Jisung chuckled. 

“Oh shut up my most esteemed servant. Is that any way to speak to your favorite Prince? Your light on a dark day, the water to your roses, the-  
Just then the door swung open and in stormed high prince Jaemin.  
“CHENLE! FOR THE LAST TIME. STOP. PUTTING. GUM. ON. MY. DINNER SEAT!”

“It wasn’t me this time I swear!” Cried Chenle in disbelief as Jaemin gripped him by the collar. 

Jisung stood up alarmed. 

“PRINCE JAEMIN” he roared. “Kindly put down Prince Chenle, you are frightening him.”

“Frightening him?” Asked Jaemin in disbelief. “Chenle’s just fine right Chenle!”  
Chenle laughed and nodded. This was a normal occurrence between the brothers. They enjoyed teasing and tackling each other just like all siblings. 

“Maybe your the one that’s frightened Jisung. Bleh! Young love it disgusts me. Can’t you let your loverboy deal with his own problems?” 

Both Chenle and Jisung got red in the face 

“Well maybe your just lonely!” Jisung shot back, and to his great surprise Jaemins triumphant smile deteriorated a little bit. 

“Maybe you're right, Jisung. Maybe that’s what I’m missing.” he let go of Chenle's collar and silently left the room. 

“Well shit Jisungie look what you did!”


	2. Chapter 2: The best actor in the whole Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out why Jaemin is so dramatic, meet his best friend Donghyuck and get a sneak peak into the culture of Simua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up y'all this chapter is very short sorry!! but hey thanks to everyone that's checked out this story so far. kudos and comments are always appreciated. :) We will meet Jeno soon I promise!

Jaemin wasn't the type of person to be easily offended. Although he seemed to have a short temper he was rarely actually upset. Rather he thought of himself as an actor, the world his stage. He had to do something to keep himself entertained right? However when Jisung had accused him of being lonely… that struck a chord he didn't know was there. 

Growing up in the castle was pretty dull. Especially in the early years. When Chenle came along he preoccupied much of Jaemins life for a while. At least until his parents shipped off his baby brother to different parts of the kingdom for schooling. It had been decided early on by the king and queen that chenle would be trained to be a diplomat. From birth he was extraordinarily kind and soft. Chenle had the ability to win people over in seconds and his family noticed this with pride. 

Jaemin was proud of his promising baby brother, but he was also lonely in those years. One thing he had done to spend his time was to read books on acting and romance in the library. He especially loved Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and had it memorized by the time he was nine. 

So maybe Jaemin was a sappy hopeless romantic. That didn't mean he had to show it right?

\-------  
“Is something wrong Prince Jaemin?”   
A red haired boy with more freckles than you could count stood at the foot of Jaemins four poster bed. 

“Of course not Hyuck.” Jaemin responded with a reassuring smile.

“You don't seem very happy today.. Perhaps there's a wand or some such thing shoved up your ass! Do you need assistance removing it my Lord?”

Both Jaemin and Hyuck burst into fits of laughter. 

In those lonely years in the castle Jaemin had met his best friend Donghyuck. A commoner, and son of the master chef. Jaemin and Donghyuck used to run through the palace and play pretend. Jaemin liked Donghyuck because he would read with him and didn’t make fun of the stutter Jaemin had up until his early teenage years. 

“Okay seriously Jaemin, what is it?” Hyuck sat down on the foot of Jaemins bed and glanced around the room. The room of Prince Jaemin was made of mahogany wood and filled with intricate wooden carvings and details. Jaemin had always loved wood, it reminded him of the forest. Which made him think of simpler times and put his nerves at ease. 

Jaemin stared at nothing and spoke slowly.  
“I’m not quite sure Hyuck, but it seems these days I feel lonelier than I ever have before. I almost feel like I’m distanced from everyone around me, from my own body even. It’s disorientating and I don’t know why it keeps happening.” 

Donghyuck answered gently, “Sometimes as we grow older and our heart’s grow bigger it takes more to fill them. Not more people or things, but a different type of person, a different type of connection.”

“What exactly are you saying hyuck?” Jaemin hadn’t often heard Donghyuck speak like this and was becoming thoroughly confused by his sudden change in behavior. 

“I think it’s time for you to listen to your parents and start looking for a romantic partner Jaemin.”

“What! No! I can’t do that Hyuck you know how much those stupid courting rituals make me nervous. I don’t understand them anyway. There’s no real love it's all politics and pretentiousness.”

“I know I know Jaemin.” Hyuck sighed. “But you should really think about it. A girl is what’s missing from your life i’m almost sure of it.” 

At this Jaemin seemed to retract a little. 

“Hyuck…. What if I don’t want a girl? Is that.. okay?”

Donghyuck startled at Jaemin’s scared expression and his eyes softened immediately. 

“Oh Jaeminnie of course it’s okay. You know it’s okay with me no matter what. I’ll love whoever you choose and long as they take good care of you.” 

In the Elven culture same sex marriages were rare and often looked down upon. Of course they still happened, in fact Jaemin’s uncle Johnny was married to a man. Despite a royal being gay it still scared many of the nobles and high ranking citizens. Jaemin had known he was gay for about as long as he knew what the hell romantic love meant but he had yet to tell his parents or even Donghyuck. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, it just never came up he told himself. 

Jaemin sighed and looked out the window near his bed. 

“How am I supposed to tell my parents that there’s no way I can love all the noblewomen they have picked out for me? What are they going to say when I reject them all and mess up their alliance plans?” 

“It doesn’t matter how they will react Jaemin. What matters is your happiness.” 

After a few more minutes of Donghyuck attempting to assure Jaemin that everything would be fine he gave up. Deciding it was best to leave Jaemin be for a while. Donghyuck reluctantly left the room standing at the doorway and observing Jaemin as he stared at nothing once more.   
Donghyuck reasoned with himself, He’ll be okay, and if he’s not we’ll all be here to help him. 

\----- 1 month later------ 

The castle was bustling with life. Citizens and nobles alike could hardly contain their excitement, even the king was running up and down the halls like a child. The time of year for the annual Spring equinox celebration was quickly approaching. In Simua the spring equinox meant a gathering of citizens from across all the provinces of Simua at the palace for a celebration. Everyone was invited from the highest ranking noble to the poorest beggar. All journeyed to Molton to eat, drink, and dance together. Up until now Jaemin had been confined to his throne for most of the festivities but this year he would finally be allowed to mix with all the people he pleased. Once a member of the royal family turns 18 they are considered responsible enough to mix with the commoners and drink all their cares away. Jaemin was beyond excited for the festivities and was determined to meet as many people as he could from all over the kingdom. Donghyuck Jisung and Chenle were excited too. The three boys sat in Chenle’s sitting room to scheme. 

“The festival is perfect!” cried an excited Chenle as he bounced up and down on Jisungs lap. 

“There will be so many people there for him to meet, maybe his one true love will happen to show up. Who knows?”

Donghyuck and Jisung laughed and nodded with Chenle. 

“Yes maybe, just maybe the perfect stranger will be there. But, we don’t know for sure if he’ll find them so I suggest we ask for assistance with our plan.” Said Donghyuck while picking his nails. 

“I can ask the other servants if they’ll help?” supplied Jisung as he rested his chin on Chenle’s shoulder

Chenle giggled, “Oh this is going to be so much fun! I love meddling in other people’s love lives!” 

Donghyuck scoffed, “Of course you do bighead. Now let’s go over the plan one last time before contacting the servants.”


	3. One man Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball is so close!! Some new characters are introduced in this chapter and umm that's about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for some fluffy Chensung and a crackhead Yuta! very short and un-beta'd as always. Spring break is here! so I'll be adding quite a few chapters this week hopefully some will be a bit longer than usual :) Enjoy!

As the festival approached guests began to arrive at the castle. Counselor Yuta was perhaps the most excited about the upcoming festivities because his boyfriend would be attending. Yuta was one of the few Merpeople that had consented to use a combination of elven magic and Merpeople technology in order to live above the water. As one of the only representatives of the Merpeople Yuta had a lot on his plate and on his mind. But as the festival approached, Yuta was far from worrying about his work.

“Oh Doyoung! I just know he’ll look just as beautiful above the surface! His hair will bounce and his lips will shine. Oh love,”

Yuta sat on the windowsill and dragged his hand down the long windowpane

“Please come soon. Hurry for my heart cannot wait a beat longer-“  
*SMACK* 

Yuta was kicked out of his one man opera by counselor Doyoung as he whacked Yutas head with a small book. 

Doyoung sighed, “Yuta, I know that you miss your “winwinnie” or whatever but we have work to do.” 

“Why must you be so harsh Doyoung! I haven’t seen my love in five months and you expect me to do work? Preposterous!”

Yuta fell further down the windowsill and placed his hand on his forehead. 

Nakamoto Yuta was perhaps the most dramatic of all the counselors. His counterpart Doyoung was perhaps the least. Doyoung was one of the representatives of the wood elves. He wore yellow robes that were similar to Yuta’s blue ones.

While most guests during the spring equinox celebration camped outside the castle, friends and family of the counselors were allowed to stay in the castle with them. 

“I’m sure your excited too Doyoung, who will be visiting you?”

At this question Doyoung's frown faded. 

“None other than my nephew Jeno.” Doyoung smiled, he was quite fond of his nephew and bragged about him as often as possible.   
“I’m sure everyone will be quite impressed with him, he’s quite handsome, the spitting image of myself.” 

Yuta rolled his eyes but smiled. It was good to see his friend actually excited about something. 

“What are you most excited to show him?” asked Yuta

“Oh! Why the library of course. Jeno absolutely loves books, he has the most in the whole village. Ever since he was little he got his hands on as many as he could find. He used to work odd jobs around town and even go into other areas just to buy and barter for as many books as he could.” 

“Huh he sounds much like our beloved Prince Jaemin. Always with his head in those books.”   
Both Yuta and Doyoung smiled fondly. Many of the counselors had tutored Jaemin in different subjects from a young age. The pride they felt when Jaemin would give a speech or propose an imperial order to his father was not unlike what his own parents felt. 

“Anyway, we should get going. I’ll come back to this windowsill later.” Yuta sighed as he stood up and glanced out the window again before being dragged along by Doyoung. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chenle stood in front of his large mirror as his housemaids did his hair. He had asked specifically for flowers that would match the colors of Jisung’s dress robes. As a servant he only had one pair. I should fix that he thought. Buy him a new pair of robes, some that match mine. 

Once his hair was curled with red and yellow flowers braided through his golden locks Chenle smiled and dismissed his servants. Instead of feeling sorry for himself that he would be unable to dance with Jisung at the first ball tonight Chenle instead occupied his thoughts with the master plan he had conjured up with Donghyuck and Jisung. It went like this, the servants would scan the crowd for citizens they thought the Prince might take a liking to and casually guide him to the Prince in whatever way they could. The ball took place within the palace and outside in the courtyard and was packed with people. So the servants that had been recruited were spread out throughout the whole area. Hopefully all the eligible subjects would be spotted and introduced to the Prince. It was quite ingenious Chenle thought to himself. Jaemin wants to meet new people, even better if their all beautiful and close to him in age right? Oh how Chenle loved medling! 

A knock on the door shook Chenle from his thoughts. 

“May I come in Prince Chenle?” 

Chenle smiled recognizing the sound of his boyfriends voice. 

“Please do” he called back

Shyly Jisung opened the door and braced himself to see Chenle in his dress robes. Jisungs breath hitched when he saw the flowers in his Lele’s hair. Chenle wore tailored blue trousers underneath a delicate robe that was short in the front and long in the back. Traditional elven dress ware always looked stunning on Chenle thought Jisung. Slowly Jisung approached Chenle with his head down. After nearly six months of dating Jisung still got shy when he saw Chenle all dressed up. 

“Jisung, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you looking at me?”

Jisung tilted his head to look Chenle in the eyes.

“I’ve never seen such a beautiful sight in my whole life. I’m scared that if I look too long you’ll disappear.” 

Chenle burst into a giggle fit.

“Jisung! That’s so cheesy I can’t believe you. Just kiss me already!”

After sharing a tender kiss Jisung linked arms with Chenle and led him out the door. The Ball would start soon.


	4. The Nymphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jeno and learn more about the Nymphs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa two chapter updates in two days??   
> friendly reminder that im dumb and half-assing this universe so if you have any questions plz ask even if they seem silly because it helps me stay on top of all my lose ends n shit.

In the old Oak Forest lives a large variety of nymphs. The nymphs of the Forest had four courts, or kingdoms if you prefer. One court for each season whose members had related magical abilities. In the domain of the Autumn court the leaves on the trees were almost always yellow, red, and orange. The towering oaks housed homes, shops, and schools. Of course some of their buildings remained on the ground but the bulk of the Wood Nymphs preferred to live high in the trees. Out of sight from the rest of the world. Most were of a shy nature and preferred to stick to their own kind. Lee Jeno was no different for the bulk of his life. Jeno was a citizen of the Autumn court. Although he had magical abilities they were lesser than those of royalty. In fact Jeno’s abilities as far as he was concerned were useless. His only passion was reading and writing. He would write about everything from the happenings of the badgers to his innermost thoughts. However, beneath the secluded bookworm was a young lad ready for adventure. 

“Jeno! There’s a letter for you darling”   
Jeno was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his mother’s voice. He quickly walked from his room to the cozy family room where his mother was standing with a smile. 

“Well this looks fancy” said Jeno, “Must be from Uncle Doyoung!” carefully Jeno slipped his finger under the royal seal to break it and opened the letter. 

Dearest Jeno, 

As a surprise for your first year as an adult your mother and I have decided that it’s time for you to visit the Castle of Molton. Therefore I would be pleased if you would join me for the Spring Festival. As tradition dictates you would stay in the castle as my honored guest. Please consider my offer and reply ASAP. 

P.S. The royal library is quite spectacular. 

With Love, Uncle Doyoung. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Strong black hooves hit the muddy pavement at lightning speed and an elegant yellow cloak flew through the wind. Lee Jeno rode his favorite black horse up to the Molton Castle gates. On his head he wore a simply tiara with the gemstone of his family placed in the center, indicating him as a relative of counselor Doyoung. As the gates opened for him Jeno gaped up at the large dark brown building. The Castle of Molton appeared to be melting. Elven building techniques use the drapery of liquid rock over a prior mold to give their buildings a unique look. Once the rock cools the mold is taken away and what is left standing is a unique and unpredictably shaped structure that somehow exudes power. Jeno’s horse halted in front of an elven guard. 

 

“Please state your name and origin.” 

“Lee Jeno of the Autumn Court, Oak Forest Native, Wood Nymph.”

“Welcome to Molton Lee Jeno, as an honored guest I will escort you to your chambers and have your horse taken care of. Please, follow me.” 

Jeno dismounted his horse and patted her in reassurance as two more guards took hold of her reigns and steered her to the stables. He followed the guard inside and took in his surroundings in awe. Jeno was led down several corridors and up three flights of steps. Soon they were in the west wing of the castle, reserved as living quarters for diplomats and council members. The guard stopped in front of a wooden door and gestured for Jeno to enter. Hesitantly he opened the door to reveal a living room much bigger than he expected which led off to several bedrooms one of which he assumed would be his. 

“This is counselor Doyoung’s quarters. The room on the left is his and the one on the right will be yours. As the counselor is currently unable to join you I suggest you take your time to get settled while you wait. If you need anything or have any questions please ring the bell by the door and a servant will come to assist you.”

With that the guard left Jeno alone standing in a nicely furnished family room with two bookshelves and a fireplace in the center. Although Jeno had no problem with his own home this one seemed cleaner and more sophisticated, he liked it. The foreign feelings it brought were cancelled out quickly when he noticed all the books and an old fashioned wood nymph weaving wheel in the corner. Wood nymphs were very special weavers, especially the Lee family. For generations they possessed the ability to weave enchantments into fabrics and wear their spells as clothing. Unlike the Elves and Water Nymphs who possessed defense magic the Wood Nymphs relied on enchanted armor and objects. Jeno ran his hand along the dark cherry wood wheel and smiled, he somehow knew the following days in the castle would be magical. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Prince Jaemin’s pink hair fell over his face naturally as he looked in the mirror. Taking deep breaths to calm his nerves Jaemin stared at his reflection with shaky eyes. The Prince was not normally a nervous person but the night before he’d experienced a prophetic dream for the first time in years. He dreamt of the ball, of crescent shaped eyes, bodies swaying, small hands, and a white horse. What did it mean he wondered. All members of Na lineage had prophetic powers of some kind. Although it came naturally to him Jaemin prefered not to use them. He likes surprises and if he used his powers to his full potential everything would just be dreadfully boring. The Prince knew however that if a dream came to him without any coaxing then it must be important, and that made him nervous. 

“Jaemin-aa!”   
A red faced Donghyuck entered the Prince's bedroom and practically bounced over to him. Squealing he put his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders.   
“Oh I just know tonight will be special! Get ready Jaemin-a you just wait, tonight you’ll find you a nice man I just know it.” 

“Hyuck that’s not at all what the ball is about you know.” Jaemin sighed while smiling at Hyuck through the mirror.

“It’s about meeting new people from across the kingdom to form alliances and listen to the concerns of the people. My pathetic need for a boyfriend is irrelevant.” 

Haechan groaned, “The good of the kingdom this and that blah blah blah. Do you ever think of yourself Jaemin! What about your happiness hmm? You can’t help fill potholes for dwarves when your own needs aren’t met. Promise me you won’t back away from love tonight?” 

Unable to avoid Haechan’s hopeful eyes he relented.   
“Alright Hyuck, if I encounter the love of my life I won’t ghost him.”

“Yes!” Haechan cheered and pulled on Jaemin’s dress robes leading him out the door.


	5. The Ball Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin meets Jeno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back y'all, sorry this took so long but I couldn't figure out how to write the first meeting and I didn't want it to be complete and total shit so I hope you like this incomplete shit. <3

Jaemin felt his heart rate quicken as Donghyuck pulled him through the corridors of the castle. His slightly pointed ears twitched once he heard music coming from the great hall as he was led to his throne. His mother, father, and brother Chenle were already in their seats. Once the prince got settled his father silenced the crowd and the music stopped. 

“Friends, family, honored guests and citizens of Simua it is my greatest honor to welcome you to the festivals first night of dancing. I thank those of you who have traveled far to be here tonight. Events like this are ever increasingly important to our growing kingdom. They are what hold us together as one people. Now, without further delay, let the ball begin!” 

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the music began to play once more. Jaemin turned to face his mother and she smiled at him while Chenle gave him a thumbs up. Hesitantly he stood up and made his way down the steps to the dance floor. With Hyuck holding his arm the Prince smiled brightly at the various citizens who bowed to him and soon everyone was dancing with him and smiling right back. Once Hyuck was sure Jaemin was comfortable he slipped away. Then he skimmed the crowd for Jisung and approached him. 

“Step one is complete sir” Jisung saluted Donghyuck with a giggle

“Good, step two is complete as well” he pointed to Jaemin tentatively dancing with a group of goblins. 

“Perfect.” Jisung nodded, a small servant girl rushed up to them. 

“Jisung! Donghyuck! I’ve made a terrible mistake! I was talking to Lucy about the plan and counselor Doyoung heard, he’s coming over right now!” 

Just then, Doyoung’s distinct silver boots could be heard clacking closer as the girl squeaked and ran off. 

“Boys! Once again I am disappointed yet not surprised by your ceaseless shenanigans!” Donghyuck and Jisung quivered in fear and bowed politely prepared to beg for forgiveness but Doyoung continued on.

“It is most impolite to meddle and attempt to influence others decisions! Especially important ones!!” Counselor Doyoung’s face was as red as a tomato and smoke could be seen coming out of his ears. Literally. Autumn court nymphs can control wind, sometimes involuntarily.

Doyoung considered himself the most influential person in the castle on proper manners. He holds “demeanor” lessons once a month and everyone in the castle under the age of 18 is required to attend. It was beyond important to him that everyone be as polite as possible, especially at a time like this when the castle was filled with guests. Just as the smoke from Doyoungs ears dissipated a soft deep voice game from behind him. 

“Uhm Uncle, I don’t mean to intrude on your conversation but there’s someone looking for you”

Donghyuck and Jisung turned to look at Lee Jeno standing next to Doyoung in his finest dress robes. They were a golden yellow, floor length, and embroidered with a delicate light brown string. Jeno had made them himself. They almost appeared to shine and so did his simple tiara with a citrine stone in the center. 

Of course as soon as Doyoung heard Jenos voice his attitude changed completely and he was beaming brightly at him.   
“Oh my it’s no trouble at all dearest! Thank you so much for coming to get me. Oh my where are my manners. Jeno please meet two of the castles most troublesome servants Donghyuck and Jisung. Boys, this is my nephew Jeno.”   
All three young men bowed to each other.   
“Now if you’ll excuse me, oh and boys? Do me a favor and assist Jeno in locating the library tomorrow. In the meantime please help him if he has any questions and since you won’t be stalking the crown prince you should get to know Jeno instead.” With that Doyoung walked off and left the three boys alone.

Jeno smiled sheepishly, “Forgive my Uncle’s rudeness he can be inconsiderate sometimes” 

“Oh we know” said Hyuck, all three boys laughed together and the tension broke. 

Donghyuck smirked, “So Jeno, since I can already tell we’ll be friends why don’t you tell us a little about yourself.” 

“Oh well I’m from the Autumn court obviously.” he gestured shyly to his attire and chuckled. “and I have the most motherly uncle in the whole Kingdom. I also enjoy reading books and writing more than I should.” 

“Cool! But there’s no way you love books more than the Prince” said Jisung 

“The Prince likes to read?”

“Uh yeah! The royal library has grown three times in size since Jaemin was born.”   
Jeno was surprised by Jisung’s statement. Most of the townspeople he grew up with insisted that reading for pleasure was a waste of time. Surely not something a busy Crown Prince would do.   
“You should meet him!” chimed in Donghyuck

“Oh no, I’m sure the Prince would find no interest in me” 

“Nonsense! Jaemin is always looking for new friends that share his hobbies. This big old castle gets rather lonely you know. Even though he has us, we both have our regular castle duties whenever he’s free of them.” added Jisung

After speaking with Jeno for a few more minutes Donghyuck signaled to Jisung that he had an idea. They excused themselves from Jeno for a moment. 

“Jisung! I think we’ve found him!”

“Found who?” Jisung was puzzled

“Jaemin’s perfect match! Don’t you see he loves books, riding horses, and is easily annoyed by authority, he’s perfect!” 

“Okay but Jeno’s a lot quieter than Jaemin. A lot tamer in personality too, but I guess I can see it.” 

After a few more whispers Donghyuck smiled in satisfaction and turned back to Jeno, “you know what Jeno I just realized there’s an area of the castle I really think you should see.” 

\-----------------------------------------------

The same girl that had previously gotten Hyuck and Jisung in trouble was now in on the new plan, and while they did their work with Jeno she had the task of finding Jaemin. This time when spotted the Prince was dancing and chatting with counselor Yuta and his boyfriend Sicheng. 

As much as Jaemin admired and loved Yuta he wasn’t sure if he could stand another moment of his lovesick eyes staring at Sicheng. The counselor had his webbed hands interlocked with Sicheng’s and although he was talking to Jaemin he stared at his boyfriend. Luckily the maid ran up to them just when Jaemin was about to make an excuse to leave. 

“Prince Jaemin! There’s trouble in the snowflake courtyard, it’s Donghyuck he’s in danger!” 

As soon as the words left her mouth Jaemin hurriedly ran across the ballroom and through the garden to the snowflake courtyard. The outdoor expanse of the castle was mostly filled with guests but this area was off limits to them because of the magical fountain and enchanted ceiling. In order to enter one had to use magic to open a secret door and ascend down a steep set of icy stairs. 

Jaemin rushed down the steps and called out, “Hyuck! Are you alright? Did something happen?” In his frantic state of mind Jaemin had forgotten the steps were made of ice and suddenly he was falling down the stairs and would’ve fallen flat on his face if a sudden gust of wind didn’t catch him and sweep him safely into the arms of his knight in golden armor. In Jaemin’s imagination the whole world stopped as wind swirled around them making the handsome strangers hair fluff around his face. Normally the Prince would be a little more taken aback by the fact that he was currently being held bridal style. However all he could focus on was the icy wind, the strangers warm hands holding him, and his sparkling crescent shaped eyes. Once Jaemin realized he had been staring at the stranger he coughed. 

“Oh wow! S-sorry about that thank you for catching me.” Jeno set Jaemin back on his feet. Lifting him as though he were a feather. His cheeks were nearly as pink as the Prince’s as he managed a reply.

“Anytime, I’m sorry you tripped. Did you mean Donghyuck by the way? Because I can assure you he’s fine, at least he was several minutes ago when he brought me here.”

Jaemin hardly registered anything Jeno said and all he really heard was “Donghyuck is fine it’s okay to forget about that jackass and concentrate on the beautiful boy right now”. 

As Jaemin stared into Jeno’s eyes he saw the golden specks within them and was entranced even more. Jaemin continued to absently stare at Jeno while the other began to fegit under his gaze. 

“I’m Jeno by the way, Lee Jeno of the Autumn Court. Who are you?” 

By some miracle Jaemin snapped out of it enough to reply, “Oh, I am Na Jaemin of the Na royal family.” 

Jeno dropped to one knee immediately and his face reddened even more. 

“Your Highness! I am so sorry I used magic on you without your permission i-it was a reflex I know that’s no excuse but please forgive me, oh my! I touched you as well my deepest apologies.” His ramble was only stopped when Jaemin took his hand and coaxed him from his position to stand again. He smirked, polite, handsome, and easily flustered. With just that thought Jaemin was back to his dramatic, flirtatious self. 

“Hey now my dearest, it’s okay! Please, call me Jaemin. It’s a pleasure to meet you Lee Jeno, could a young man as handsome as yourself possibly be related to my dearest counselor Doyoung?” 

“Ye-yes! He’s my uncle. In fact i’m at the castle as his guest for the festival…”   
“I could see the resemblance between you right away but I had no clue Doyoung's nephew was this adorable and sweet. Polar opposites!” Jaemin laughed at how ridiculously different their personalities seemed to be so far. “Is there anything you share with him other than genetics?” 

“Oh-well we both enjoy reading quite a bit” 

Jaemin’s eyes lit up and he stepped impossibly closer to the flustered Nymph boy who’s large translucent wings had fluttered out from behind him in surprise. 

“You like to read? Oh how I love reading! What are some of your favorite books?” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

As the party continued on around them, Jaemin and Jeno talked about books for two hours and before they knew it there was a bell ringing in the distance. The bell signaled the end of part one of the night. At this time everyone under the age of twenty had to retire to bed. 

“So much for being 18” grumbled Jaemin, “I don’t want to go to bed so soon. Jeno, will I see you tomorrow? Could we go to the library together?” Jaemin’s cheeks were pink again and his eyes were almost watery as he resisted the urge to latch himself onto Jeno’s dress robes and beg. During the two hours they spent discussing literature Jaemin had fallen even further into Jeno’s moon shaped eyes, and the feeling, (whatever it was) had become mutual. 

“I would love to see the Library with you Prince Jaemin.” Jeno’s eyes sparkled with comfort and love as he gazed upon the Prince. The bell rung again Jaemin knew he had to hurry back or risk angering his father. 

“Yes! Meet me by the front door to the breakfast hall at eight, Doyoung can show you but I have to go now.” 

Without thinking Jaemin quickly planted a kiss on Jeno’s cheek and rushed up the stairs out of the courtyard before he could see his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading part 2 coming very soon!!


	6. The Ball part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, I've decided to make this part of a series and since I'm impatient I've started writing the next part of the story before even finishing this one opps.. I hope y'all enjoy <33

The second day of the Spring Equinox ball was quite sunny. Outside of his window the High Prince could see miles of his kingdom and he smiled. His heart began to race as he recalled the events of last night. The Nymph boy, Jeno. What a pretty name, what a sweet kind boy, such a smart boy! With such beautiful eyes. Jaemin sighed, had he found his Juliet? I hope our story ends happily he thought. He pictured Jeno, his dark fluffy hair, his beautiful dress robes, his lovely wings… Jaemin never thought he would fall for anyone other than another Elf. It wasn’t that he was biased it was rather that he thought, (or maybe just hoped) that his life would go the way everyone told him it would. No matter, he liked Jenos wings he wanted to delicately touch them and discover what they felt like. He wanted Jeno to pick him up and fly over the kingdom. After successfully daydreaming for ten minutes Jaemin got out of bed and stretched. He washed his face and hands, brushed his hair, and went to his wardrobe.

Clothing is something that signifies a lot of different things in Simua. People tell you something immediately based on what clothes they are wearing. Jaemin pondered for a moment then reached into the very back of his wardrobe and pulled out a very dusty set of informal robes. They were a pale pink and had the same style as Chenle’s dress robes from the night before. Trousers accompanied with a short cape in front that got longer in the back. Jaemin hummed, it showed his collarbones and stomach nicely. These were robes that elves wear when they think they are ready to start courting someone. A signal, for Jeno. The longer Jaemin stared at himself in them the more nervous he got. What if i’m moving too fast and freak him out? Wait what if he already likes someone else! What will my parents say if they see me in this? Jaemin’s mind swirled with doubts. Then a knock sounded from the door. 

“It’s Hyuck!” 

Jaemin jumped in fright, oh shit! What’s hyuck gonna say? Donghyuck being himself opened the door without a response and quickly stalked into the Prince’s bedroom. 

Donghyuck gasped, “JAEMIN ARE THOSE COURTING ROBES??” 

Jaemin sighed and accepted his fate, “yes Hyuck, they are”

“THEN MY PLAN ACTUALLY WORKED!” 

“Um excuse me, what plan?” 

Donghyuck slapped his hand over his mouth with a snap “oh nothing! Just um, whos the lucky guy?” 

“There’s no way I’m telling you Hyuck, you’ll tell the whole castle!” 

“Well so will those robes my darling prince” he smirked

Jaemin groaned and picked out a regular set of robes. “You’re right, i’m rushing things and I don’t even know if he likes me and we just met but it feels so right! It's just that he's perfect Hyuck, like I designed him myself. But now I'm scared because I've never felt this way what if I mess it up??” 

Hyuck was beaming ear to ear, “Oh Jaeminie, its okay. You’re right about needing to chill a little bit, but if you feel like it’s right deep down then it probably is. Trust me everything will be just fine, now change and go get him!” 

\----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Doyoungs quarters Jeno figited outside his uncle’s bedroom door, “Uhm uncle Doyoung? I don’t mean to disturb you but I promised someone i’d meet them at the breakfast hall at eight and i haven’t the faintest idea where it is.” 

Shuffling was heard from the other side of the door before a sleepy Doyoung emerged rubbing his eyes. 

“Oh of course Jeno just let me get dressed and we’ll walk there together. 

Five minutes later Doyoung emerged looking like it had taken him an hour to get ready instead of five minutes. Jeno and his uncle left their quarters and Jeno was led through the large castle to the communal breakfast hall. Everyone living in the castle eats breakfast together, if they choose to. There was a group of goblins, a couple mermen, and some elves and winter court nymphs spread out along the long table in the center of the room. Donghyucks mother and the other cooks make a variety of foods each morning and set them out on the table for everyone to enjoy. The High Prince was already sitting towards the head of the table with his brother Chenle and servant Donghyuck by his side. Jeno took a few deep breaths and turned to his uncle,

“Thanks for walking with me here uncle, I see some friends I made at the ball last night I’d like to go sit with them if that's okay.”

Doyoung smiled, “Of course! You’ll have to tell me about your friends later today.” 

Nervously Jeno walked to the other end of the hall and awkwardly stood behind the three boys until he was noticed by Jaemin. 

“Jeno! You came, please have a seat” the prince patted the bench next to him. 

“Oh um of course thanks for inviting me to eat breakfast with you your highness,” Jeno bowed dramatically and blushed like the proper Simuan citizen he is. Deep in Jeno’s mind he was thinking back to the tender kiss the Prince had placed on his cheek the night before. What did that mean? Do kisses mean the same thing to royal elves as they do to nymphs? Jeno sat down leaving enough space between himself in the Prince and Donghyuck snickered and raised his eyebrows knowingly at Jaemin when the other boy wasn’t looking. 

“Donghyuck i’m sure you’ve met Lee Jeno, Doyoungs nephew. Jeno, this is my younger brother Chenle.” Jeno stood up and bowed again while Donghyuck snickered once more. 

“It is an honor to meet his young highness” 

Chenle laughed a high pitched sound in response to Jeno’s formalness. 

“It is an honor to meet you as well Jeno, I’ve heard a lot about you from both your uncle and my boyfriend Jisung.”

At the mention of the prince having a boyfriend Jeno smiled. He didn’t think that the young prince would like boys or be so open about it. Jeno sat back down at the bench and smiled softly at Chenle.

“Thank you, I didn’t know you knew Jisung at all. Or wait i’m sorry I’m just assuming that’s who you meant.” Jeno scratched the back of his neck

After Chenle confirmed that Jisung was indeed his boyfriend the four boys ate thier breakfast in relative silence. Throughout the meal Jaemin somehow “discreetly” moved closer to Jeno so that their shoulders were touching. Meanwhile at the other end of the table Doyoung gaped as he realized that the friend Jeno had mentioned was the High Prince himself.   
As Doyoung gaped and the boys finished their breakfast one of the royal servants approached the table and whispered something in Chenle’s ear. The young prince groaned, 

“Jaeminnn father’s called us for a special schooling lesson with counselor Kun.” 

“What? But it's the festival we were told there would be no schooling this week!” there goes Jaemin’s chances of spending the day alone with Jeno he thought. 

Both young princes sighed and excused themselves from Jeno and Donghyuck. Before leaving the breakfast hall Jaemin turned around to face Jeno. 

“I’ll see you at the ball tonight right?” he asked hopefully

“Of course! I’ll be there as soon as it starts. Where should we meet?” 

“Behind the waterfall, do you know where it is?”


	7. Behind the Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite boys meet again. (so sorry this update took forever but life has been absolutely hectic thanks for sticking with this story <3 )

Counselor Kun was not having it. Jaemin and Chenle were being the most annoying little shits in the whole kingdom and he was baffled. Neither had acted like this since they were less than nine years old. Both boys refused to sit down for their lessons, Jaemin preferring to sit on the windowsill and Chenle on his desk. 

“Kun you don’t understaannndd we can’t be here today!” Chenle’s high pitched voice echoed through the tall classroom. 

“Jaemin has finally found love! He’s found the one! Don’t you understand he has to spend time with him its sooo important!” 

Kun uncrossed his arms and instead used them to lean against his desk, “Alright Chenle, if Jaemin needs to leave so badly then you and I can do our lessons with just the two of us!” 

“Noooooo Kun-Hyung I have to leave too! I have to help my clueless brother figure out how to romance his man.”

Kun and Chenle continued to bicker for about 10 more minutes before the younger finally silenced and Kun began the lesson. Throughout all the chaos Jaemin just continued to look between the clock and his view of the grand waterfall while counting down the seconds until he could meet with Jeno there. Suddenly Jaemin remembered his dream from two nights ago. Jeno’s eyes were the ones from his dream but his hands were the same size as Jaemin’s and his horse was black not white. Did his dream just mess up some details? Impossible. Ever since he was a little boy Jaemin’s dreams didn’t lie. He dreamt about Jisung and Chenle before they were born, what their names would be and what color hair, he predicted his own unfortunate encounter with a staircase, he even dreamt about the second civil war between the water nymphs… 

\---------------------------------------------

After Jaemin and Chenle had left them Donghyuck told Jeno he had to help his mother clean up breakfast. After offering to help but being refused Jeno stalked back to his chambers. There he looked through some of his uncle's books and tried to select the ones he hoped on reading before leaving the castle. As he skimmed the shelves he found a book on Elven edicate, perfect. He opened it and looked at the table of contents 

Greeting Your Elder Elves   
Religious Ceremonies   
Meals   
Debating - How to Stay Polite   
General Clothing  
Subcategories of Elven Traditional Dress Wear  
Affection - Proper Displays and what they mean

Jeno flipped to the last chapter, Jeno had never been more serious about a topic of literature before. He had to figure out if Jaemin felt the same way he did. Jeno knew it was silly, to get this attached so quickly but he couldn’t stop whatever force was within pulling him to the pink haired pointy eared wonder. As Jeno diligently read the last chapter of the book he blushed. Maybe Jaemin really did feel the same way. 

\-----------------------------------------

By the time Jaemin and Chenle were released from their lesson with Kun the ball would begin in less than an hour. The two princes rushed to their respective chambers in order to get ready. As he fast walked through the corridors Jaemin debated what he should wear tonight. His thoughts went back to the set of early courting robes he had worn that morning. Although the robes were worn on informal occasions by adding a tiara it would be acceptable. Jaemin took deep breaths as he stared at them. So beautiful and pink it almost hurt. He put them on and selected a black tiara that stood out against his matching fluffy pink hair. After applying a small amount of makeup Jaemin was satisfied with his appearance. His confidence in his looks however didn’t erase his nervousness about meeting Jeno overall though. Jeno had left space between them when he sat down at breakfast but he didn’t move away when Jaemin scooched closer. He also didn’t mention anything about the kiss, was that a good thing? The young Prince had never felt so nervous about anything before, not even big speeches could give him gitters like this. He was scared, what if Jeno rejected him, what if Jeno left the castle and he never saw him again? And for real what was up with those details in his dream! Jaemin knows he has the best prophetic dreams in the whole kingdom practically. They’ve never lied or gotten details incorrect before, so whose hands did he see and what horse? 

\-----------------------------------------

Jaemin sent a servant boy to find Donghyuck for him and he returned a few minutes later with the redhead in tow. 

“Donghyuck, thank god you're here I need help getting out of attending the starting ceremony. I’m nervous about what my parents will say when they see my robes. Do you think you can manage to make them think I’m super sick or something?” 

Donghyuck sighed, “I don’t know Jaemin I don’t like lying to your parents they can see right through me. How about you just put a decorative cloak on top of your robes?” 

“Donghyuck your a genius!” cheered the Prince. He quickly looked through his wardrobe and found a shimmery black cloak and put it on. 

\--------------------------------

Once again horns played through the great hall and the Simuan citizens waited for the royal family to come out and officially start the night. The King delivered his typical speech, something about equality, something about unity, Jaemin didn’t really know. He wasn’t paying attention to anything other than Jeno. His mind was racing and his foot tapped on the ground quickly, urging to get moving. He needed his father to stop talking! Once the King finally finished Jaemin bolted out of his seat and ran to the stables. He choose his favorite brown horse and rode quickly through one of the many large stone gardens surrounding the castle. The great waterfall stood proud and tall coming down from a cliff about 50 miles away from the castle. Although it wasn’t a purposeful creation the great waterfall was revered by many and was still technically part of the castle grounds. Jaemins black cloak fluttered behind him revealing his pink dress robes as he rode his horse across the terrain standing in his way. 

\----------------------------

About ten minutes earlier Jeno had picked up his horse from the stables and rode to the waterfall. He found a rock to tie her to and stared up at the magnificent sight. The water splashed and gargled in the big pool surrounding the bottom of it. Jeno observed how the colors changed as the light hit the water and sighed contently. How serene it was, how pure and untainted. He got lost staring at the water and didn’t notice the sound of hooves approaching him. The Prince leaped off his horse tying it next to Jenos. He cleared his throat. 

“Beautiful isn’t it”

Jeno startled, turning around to see the high Prince looking magnificent as ever in the most beautiful set of robes he had ever seen. His collarbones were on full display and his arms were decorated by a kind of elven art called “rihina”. The patterns in black swirled up and down his skin creating the illusion of soft armor. Needless to say, Jeno was blown away. 

“Oh uh the Waterfall? Yeah it's quite gorgeous.” 

Jaemin laughed, “No I was talking about you. I thought maybe you were watching your reflection in the water like I was” 

Jeno’s cheeks reddened as Jaemin’s smirk pierced through him. 

“Oh, thank you…” Jeno still really didn’t know what to say. He wanted to be Jaemin’s friend of course but he also wanted something more. That much he knew for sure and he wasn’t about to put himself in the friend zone. Thankfully Jaemin sensed his inner turmoil and stepped closer. He took Jeno’s hands in his own and smiled brightly at him.

“Lee Jeno, I know that it’s soon but I would like to let you know that if you are not against it I am interested in courting you. We just met yesterday so obviously I’d like to give it some more time before officially asking you but I would like to make my intentions clear from the start.” 

Jeno gaped at the beautiful elf in front of him, “ok, I would also like to make my intentions clear and say that I am not opposed to that.” he smiled. That beautiful eye smile that Jaemin was beginning to love more than anything. 

The two boys stared at each other for a while before Jaemin excitedly showed Jeno the secret entrance to the cave behind the waterfall. They carefully stepped over the slippery stone and entered the cave. Jeno stared up in amazement. The cave’s walls were covered in iridescent fungi making the whole place light up in a soft pink glow. It made Jaemin’s soft features and sharp jawline look even more ethereal. This courtship/not yet courtship was going to do a number on Jeno’s heart. He knew it already.


	8. A Week to Win Lee Jeno's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My life has been absolute mayhem so I apologize for such a long wait ahh!! A whole ass month wow. I hope y’all are still enjoying the story and remember that there will be a norenmin part 2! Anyway, the title is pretty self explanatory get ready for some fluffy bois.

There was five days left of the ball, within those five days Jaemin had to get Jeno to officially accept his courtship. He also had to get approval from his parents and Jeno’s own relative counselor Doyoung. If this didn’t happen Jeno would return home along with the rest of the castles guests. The race was on. After their first meeting at the great waterfall Jaemin knew he had to devise a plan to get the shy nymph to come out of his shell and express his feelings. Jaemin was a romantic so getting him to fall in love would be easy. He had thousands of pages of love stories stored in his head. His idea for day one was a romantic picnic in the cave they had visited the day before. So at the ass crack of dawn the prince awoke and summoned two servants along with his brother Chenle to help him carry out his brilliant plan. 

Chenle, Donghyuck, and Jisung all groaning at the early hour entered the Princes study to see him fully alert and well dressed.   
“Good morning boys! Today I have a very special job for you!”   
Jaemins smile was sickenly sweet but the three boys in front of him didn’t buy it at all.   
“Better get your lugging muscles ready because we’ve got a lot to carry!” Suddenly Jaemin started throwing blankets and pillows at the poor boys with no mercy.   
“I need all these at the waterfall stat!”   
They groaned and with their arms stacked high waddled out of the room to the stables. 

—————————-

Meanwhile in Doyoungs chambers Jeno was figeting in front of a full length mirror. His mind was swirling, giddy with the thought of seeing Jaemin again. Jeno wasn’t used to figeting over anything, he was by nature a calm boy. Unsure of what the make of his shaky hands he approached his uncles bedroom door and knocked softly. A few seconds later Doyoung emerged smiling brightly. 

“Good morning darling Jeno, how are you?” 

Jeno giggled at his uncle’s use of the word darling, “i’m alright but I was wondering if I could wrack your brain for a while?” 

The counselor walked past Jeno and sat down in his living room, patting the chair next to him in silent invitation to his nephew. 

“Uncle, I don’t really know how to explain my feelings right now but I guess I’m just wondering what you do when your unsure if your emotions are sencesire. If i’m not really feeling what I think I am right now and act on it, it could harm someone else. It’s not just about me for once and it’s difficult to explore my emotions without fear.” 

“Whoa, it's a little too early for such complex matters of the heart, but I’m impressed Jeno. The fact that you're considering anothers emotions shows that you’ve grown a lot and exhibits a lot of emotional maturity. However for once I think you’re overthinking things my darling. You can’t know anything for certain, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. You’re still young Jeno, so trust me when I say it’s okay to make mistakes right now. The biggest mistake you’ll make at this age is opting out on opportunities, so go get him.” 

Jeno blushed, and awe struck by his uncles wisdom returned to his chambers to brush his hair and get ready for the day. 

\-----------------------------------------

Earlier in the kings chambers, Na Johnny approached his brother holding a curled up piece of parchment. King Taeil looked up from his bed slightly startled,   
“Johnny! When did you return?”

“Late last night brother, I’m sorry to wake you so early but I’m afraid I don’t have good news. It’s about our northern border, there’s been a security breach.” 

\-----------------------------------------

The high Prince hummed as he rode his horse to the waterfall. Behind him he pulled a cart carrying the last supplies to complete his plan to woo Jeno. Once he reached the waterfall he continued to hum happily as he set everything up for the romantic picnic he had planned. Most of the supplies were already there thanks to Chenle, Jisung, and Donghyuck. Jaemin had planned plenty of time to get set up before Jeno would arrive so he lazilly arranged the pillows and blankets to his liking before setting out all the food. He had gone to the kitchens himself to request a special meal the night before. In one of the baskets he had chocolate covered strawberries and raspberries. In another he had an assortment of breads and buns. Jaemin had gone to the library and pulled out a book on the eating habits of forest nymphs before picking out the food. He also had two bottles of sparkling water that supposedly changed color when cold. Apparently nymphs liked colorful things, or so he had heard. Once everything was ready Jaemin allowed his mind to wander and he began to dance around the cavern, humming a ballroom song to himself. He imagined himself in Jeno’s arms swaying to the music, allowing himself to fall deep into the daydream.   
\- Suddenly Jaemin lost control of his own daydream and there appeared another person with storm clouds following him, he was shorter than the Prince with furrowed brows, he stared at Jaemin and began to whisper something in an unknown tongue, he saw more storm clouds and heard a baby crying, saw counselor Yuta clinging to something, fear in his eyes and -

Jaemin was snapped out of his vision by the hoofs that could be heard approaching the cavern signaling the arrival of his guest. He shook his head and commanded his brain to focus, he could unravel that vision later. Jeno hopped off his horse tying it next to Jaemin’s before straightening out his robes and inspecting his hair in the waters reflection. Carefully he stepped on the right sequence of stones that opened the rock to reveal the dimly lit cavern. Jeno gasped and looked up, spun around and then spun some more. All around the cavern were fireflies. Tons and tons of them all communicating with each other in a beautiful way. On the floor he then noticed was a comfortable cushion of blankets and pillows. Jaemin smiled, 

“I thought you might like the fireflies Jeno. It took quite a bit of work to get them all here but seeing your smile makes it worth it.”

Jeno ducked his head away from Jaemin’s cheeky grin and stared at the pillows instead. 

“You’ve got quite a lot in here, how did you manage to carry it all?” 

“Easy, I got help. You know you’re standing in front of the future King of Simua right?” 

Jeno’s blush only deepend and he decided to sit down before he toppled over. 

“So, do you like it? You never answered my question.”   
The high prince pouted like a child.

“Oh of course! I guess I just didn’t know what to say.. It all seems too eleborate to be for me.” 

“Why shouldn’t it be for you? You’re quite beautiful you know. Powerfull too I’m sure, if your uncles anything to judge by.”

It was common knowledge in Simua that power and apperance tended to go hand in hand. Magickal abilities typically ran through bloodlines, so if one Lee was powerfull you could assume the others were too. 

Once again Jeno didn’t know what to say. All he knew was that his heart was beating a little too fast and he was scared as all hell that Jaemin would hear it. The high prince continued his flattery for about five more minuetes until they finally fell into comfortable converstation.


	9. If we don't act now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shits really beginning to hit the fan my fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bǎobǎo means baby in simplified Chinese. I thought I'd use it as Yuta's nickname for Sicheng just for shits and giggles, enjoy this cliche shit.

It was way too fucking early to be awake so obviously Yuta was pissed. The servant boy that entered his chambers uninvited and unannounced, had blushed upon seeing Yuta and Sicheng laying together in a tangle of limbs. When spoken to by said boy Yuta lifted his head up from Sichengs neck as though it weighed 100 tons. He then proceeded to glare at the boy until he mumbled an apology and left. 

 

“Bǎobǎo it seems I have to go to work.”  
Yuta ran his hands through Sichengs hair softly   
“But the suns not even out yet” he mumbled   
Yuta smiled, “I’m sorry my bǎobǎo, I’ll hopefully return by dinner.”

Counselor Yuta very slowly stood and got dressed. He stared at Sicheng and tried not to think too hard about what the implications of such an important meeting might be. 

As he fast-walked through the castle walls Yuta tried to clear his mind, but as usual all he could think about was Sicheng. He was convinced that he could never love anyone even half as much as he loved the brown eyed merman. He smiled at his shoes.

A familiar voice broke Yuta out of his thoughts. 

“You’ve got that look in your eye again.”

Ten Na stood with his back against the wall, smiling at his old friend fondly.

“Ten! You’re back! When did you and Johnny return?” 

“Late last night dearest, we should head to the meeting hall quickly. There’s a lot Johnny and I have to tell all of you.” 

Yuta was taken aback by Ten’s formalness. He was typically much lighter and funnier. There was even bags under Ten’s eyes. The calling everyone “dear” or “dearest” was the usual though. 

Together the two men walked to the meeting hall. Ten kept his head pointed forward while Yuta continued to glance at his friend, face showing concern. 

In the meeting hall around a large curved table sat all the counselors and delegates currently staying in the castle. King Taeil and his brother Johnny sat at the front of the room. Ten squeezed Yuta’s hand and smiled before taking his seat next to Johnny. Neither young Prince joined them, which only tightened the knot in Yuta’s chest. The queen wasn’t there as well. Fuck. 

Johnny stood up. 

“Send word to all the leaders in Simua. The witches are on the move.”   
\-------------------------------------------

Above Simua there is another country commonly known as “The North”. It’s covered in ice and would be inhospitable for most. However there’s a great Kingdom in it’s center, and cities scattered across the territory. Only one species lives in The North, Witches. Similar to humans in appearance witches can disguise themselves easily if they choose. However, their species is banned from Simua borders, for their kind supposedly has a history of wickedness. Yes, nymphs and elves can use magic too. But years of misunderstanding and prejudice has led to the banning of their kind. The magic they use is feared by all Simuans. 

\------------------------------------------

Jeno awoke to find that his Uncle had already left. It was much earlier than he usually would get up but the thunderstorm outside his window was too loud. Finding it odd that his Uncle wasn’t in his room Jeno decided he should go look for him. He didn’t know what Jaemin had planned for today maybe he could find him as well? The first place he went was the breakfast hall. Oddly, it was deserted. There was nobody in the kitchen either. Jeno checked his watch again, it read 6:00 am. Typically at least the head chef would be setting everything up by now. 

He continued to wander around the castle and eventually found himself back in Doyoungs chambers. Completely confused and tired from his journey he decided it would be best to just read until he heard from his uncle or someone else. Jeno sat down in a comfy armchair and picked up one of his uncles books. 

\---------------------------------- 

Jaemin tossed and turned in his bed. Still asleep his eyes flickered and his limbs twiched violently. Desperately he tried to call out but he couldn’t. Although his body was moving he wasn’t in control. Jaemin’s mouth opened in a silent scream as his soul was pulled out of his body. He looked down at his own form now still. 

“What the-”

The prince’s projection glanced around his room in shock. 

“Am I dead?” 

He flew close to his body. 

“I mean I'm breathing that’s good right?” 

Just as the prince got his bearings a wind blew him backwards. Instead of hitting the wall like he expected the Prince flew through it and continued to fly through more walls until he had exited the castle completely. The wind didn’t relent and before he knew it the Prince was flying at lighting speed towards.. Well he didn’t exactly know where. Once he finally stopped flying the Prince finally looked around and gasped. He was surrounded by snowy mountains and pillars of ice. The north. Jaemin never dreamt in his wildest dreams that he would even see it in person. His grandfather used to tell him tales of the wickedness that resided there. The countless atrocities committed by the most evil people to ever exist. He was taught the terrain itself was terrifying, but as he looked at the landscape before him he didn’t feel scared. In fact, he couldn’t help but find it beautiful and entracing. Tentatively Jaemin tried to slowly fly forward and found that he finally had control of his projection. He moved closer to the ground and spotted a village. As he flew closer he could finally see the people there. 

“They look… normal?” 

Below him appeared to be a village just like any other in Simua. Stables, houses, businesses, and people going about their everyday activities. Two children played in an open area with a ball. They laughed and ran with each other, just like any other children. 

“How could these kind looking people be witches?” 

Carefully he flew to the ground and wandered the village. Eavesdropping on conversations and exploring shops only confused him further. Eventually he found himself walking into a small cabin. In the back of it sat an old woman sewing a blanket. For the first time since the Prince arrives someone looked at him. 

“Ah, Prince Na Jaemin it truly is an honor.” 

She stood up and bowed to him.

“Yo-u can see me?”

“Why of course I can deary how the hell do you think you got here in the first place hm?”

Well the great prince of Simua hadn’t really thought about that. Other thoughts had kept him preoccupied. 

“It took you long enough to find me. I expected you here much sooner.” 

“Where am I exactly?” Prince Jaemin took a tentative step forward. 

“Well I’m sure you’ve figured that you’re no longer in Simua. To be specific you are in my house, on Sherry lane in the town of Camala in the country of Nordian.” 

The prince gaped at her. 

“I’m really here, i’m in the north.” 

“It’s got a proper name you know!”

Jaemin turned red, “of course i’m sorry ma'am. I’m in.. Nordian.”   
The old lady smiled at Jaemin. Although he was shocked he wasn’t afraid. This was good, it was as she planned. 

“Prince Jaemin, I’m sure you’d like to know why you’re here in the first place?” 

He nodded eagerly.

“Well, you don’t know it yet but a great storm may be coming. My request is not for you to stop this storm but to use the heart I know your grandfather lacked.” 

“Wait, what do you mean by storm?”   
The prince had hardly finished his sentence when the same wind from before returned.   
“Wait!” he reached out for the old woman.   
“What do you mean?!” 

Jaemin was swept off the floor. 

“The answers will come, good luck.” the old woman waved her hand and in the blink of an eye the Prince awoke in his bed with a gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly reading through this whole thing I'm really shocked at how much my writing style has changed and I apologize for it being shitty and even shittier in the beginning chapters lmao


	10. The Captain is Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok let me clarify that the old woman told Jaemin NOT to stop the storm but to instead approach it differently than his grandfather did.. Thats what i meant but i guess i fucking fukced it up anyway here u go if anyone is still even reading this fic

A freezing wind swept up through Captain Xiaojun’s robes. His uniform rippled behind him as he pressed forward through the blizzard. In front of him was not territory of Nordian but of Simua. This wasn’t good, the cold was moving faster than ever before and he would need to begin evacuation plans soon. Figuring he had seen enough Xiaojun turned around and raced back to the capital. Johnny would want to know sooner rather than later. 

The captain was greeted at the castle doors by two servants. Immediately he was rushed to his quarters for a dry change of clothes. Then led down a long hallway that looked much too familiar for his liking. 

Xiaojun made eye contact with counselor Yuta first. Telepathically sensing the counselor fear he gave his friend a small smile. Then reluctantly he walked to the head of the table and cleared his throat to get attention from the three men talking animatedly under him. 

“Captain Xiaojun, thank you for joining us.” 

King Taeil, his younger brother Commander Johnny, and Johnny’s Husband Ten looked up at him. The captain bowed and pulled a map from his coat. Wasting no time, Xiaojun started his report. 

“The edge of the blizzard is currently 200 miles from our farthest northern city but it’s moving fast. I observed it move a full mile in an hour. I’ve already set in motion evacuation plans for our northern cities. If it stays on the course it is now it will reach the capital city in about eight weeks.” 

Slowly amidst the chaos and confusion of counselors and cabinet members squabbling for a solution, Yuta slipped out. Once he was safely out of sight he walked at a fast pace to his chambers. If the blizzard really was the work of witches as suspected than Yuta already had a plan, but the King couldn’t know about it. 

\------------------------------------------   
Pounding was all Jaemin could hear. Boom, boom, boom, the noise was comforting and so he kept his eyes closed. That is until he finally registered a voice. 

“Jaemin! Jaemin get up are you ok?” 

Above the prince appeared a frantic Donghyuck. He had found the prince breathing heavily and shaking slightly. 

“Oh thank goodness you’re ok. You really had me worried there dude. What happened? Did you have a nightmare or something?” 

Groaning, Jaemin sat up.  
“Uh no not exactly. And um, I don't think I was asleep just now. Maybe just a bit… out of it?”

Donghyucks face scrunched up in confusion.  
“You mean to tell me you just ignored when I knocked on your door like a thousand times?”

“Yeah it was a nice sound”

Donghyuck let out a dramatic sigh and left. No more questions asked. 

\------------------------------------

Jaemin had no idea what he was going to do with Jeno today. He had been so distracted and when he finally checked the time it was almost noon. 

Shit maybe Jeno thinks I stood him up! 

Jaemin rushed to get ready and ran to counselor Doyoungs chambers. On his way he noticed something strange. His brother Chenle walking into Counselor Yuta’s chambers. 

What’s he doing in there? Is he in trouble or something? 

Now Jaemin considers himself a very responsible big brother so of course he decided to eavesdrop. 

 

“I know it’s a lot to ask Prince Chenle but I’m not sure if we have any other option.”

“Don’t worry about it counselor I think I can handle this just fine.” 

Jaemin heard Yuta sigh in relief, but what are they talking about? 

Then Jaemin heard a third voice. 

“Yuta! What are you doing? Do you honestly think you have a right to do this? No, no way am I letting this happen. Chenle you’re coming with me.” 

Jaemin heard footsteps approaching the door so he scattered off into a corner to hide and watched as Sicheng and Chenle left the room together with Yuta following. 

“Sicheng! You know he’s the only one who can do this!” 

“No he’s not. What about Jaemin? He’s older and more experienced, if your sending anyone on this mission it should be the elder sibling. Or maybe, get this, NOBODY AT ALL.” 

Yuta rubbed his forehead, “Darling, I know that your worried but you and I know better than anybody that peaceful resolutions are always possible. But they take a certain amount of authority. Taeil’s not going to listen, he’s too scared. He wants to protect his family and his people but sometimes you have to risk one to save the other.” 

Sicheng looked about ready to explode, “That’s ridiculous! As always you amaze me with your logic. You can’t go behind the King’s back. If you try to send Chenle away I will tell Taeil about it immediately, end of discussion.” 

Yuta looked defeated, it was clear he was afraid of Taeil finding out about his plan. Chenle continued to just stand and watch the two of them, who seemed to have forgotten he was there. 

“Chenle, you can leave now.” Yuta turned around and walked back into his chambers, closing the door in Sichengs face. Slowly Chenle slinked away, probably to find Jisung and tell him what happened. Jaemin debated following his brother or watching Yuta and Sicheng and he decided to stay. Sicheng knocked on the door softly.

“Darling… I know you mean well. But you have to think before you act a little more. If you’re really set on this plan we can talk to Jaemin later.” Sicheng glanced over to where Jaemin was hiding and raised his eyebrows. “But for now maybe we should just see what the king intends on doing.” 

Silence. 

“Can you let me in? I love you no matter what you know. Even if you are dumb.” 

The door swung open and a teary eyed Yuta grabbed Sicheng and pulled him into the room. 

Ew shit they are probably gonna make out now I should leave. 

Jaemin continued his journey down the hallway, remembering Jeno in a panic. He stood outside Doyoungs door and checked his robes and hair. He took a deep breath and knocked. 

Jeno answered the door with his usual eye smile. 

“My prince, good morning.”   
Jeno bowed so low his face almost hit his knees. Jaemin smiled back at him. It had been a weird morning so he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Uh good morning! I’m sorry for making you wait for so long today. It’s been… a strange day to say the least.”

Jeno chuckled, “Yeah I haven’t seen my uncle and nobody was at breakfast!”

 

“Oh dear are you hungry? I can go get Donghyuck for you!” 

Jeno’s shy smile returned and he looked up at Jaemin through his eyelashes. - “That would be lovely.” 

For the millionth time that morning Jaemin’s heart did a kickflip. 

Why is he acting so cute! My heart really can’t take this..

Jaemin grabbed the nymph’s hand and led him to the kitchen. 

“DONGHYUCCKKKK I need fooood!” 

The human popped out from under a counter where he had been resting. 

“YOU’RE SO LOUD WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD” 

“NO YOU’RE LOUD AND BAD AT YOUR JOB JENO IS HUNGRY!” 

 

Jeno slowly stepped in between the two yelling boys and convinced them to calm down. After sharing a good laugh they began to prepare a meal. Jeno had his usual bread, berries, and tea. Realistically the Prince could have made Jeno’s breakfast himself but he felt like bothering Donghyuck and doing it together. After the craziness of the last few hours it felt good to laugh with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING THIS TRASH FIC I HOPE U HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY


End file.
